


A Foreigner's Touch

by Blackopsangel, DipperCipher



Category: Attack on Titan, Yumikuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Slight Smut, Violence, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackopsangel/pseuds/Blackopsangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You're funny, and you're cute. You are playful and serious. You are tough with a caring side and you have all those opposites that make you a good person. That is why I like you." Krista stated, looking at the taller woman as if she was saying the sky was blue. It was so obvious to her why Ymir was great, did she not see that about herself?' <br/>Transfer student, Krista Lenz, is sent to a foreign country and is starting her new school life at Trost High school. She is prepared for any challenges that lie ahead for her. But, is she prepared to deal with a certain freckled brunette??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around an RP DipperCipher and I had done awhile back. Since this is my first fanfic, I'm a little nervous to post this but, I hope you all are able to enjoy the story none-the-less. I do plan to make this a multi-chapter fic. if enough people enjoy this first chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

 

Trost high school. One of the top schools in the nation. It was a well known school in the city of Shinganshina. Many praised it for its strong curriculum and the wonderful students who attended. Today, the school would be welcoming a new student. Small and timid as she may be, this young teen was very bright and ready to face the new challenges that lie ahead for her.

***

Krista looked at the paper in her hands for the twentieth time. This was the classroom. Art with Ms. Ral. She wanted to go in and make friends, but joining a class midway through the semester was strange and high school had that way of having clicks. A boy had shown her the way to the class, so she was sure she would become friends with him, but anyone else? The blonde timidly knocked on the classroom door and held her breath. She should have asked for the principal to come with her.

A tall brunette slouched at her desk, mindlessly drawing lines in hopes that it would create "art". Ymir was never against the idea of being creative when it came to creating art. In fact, she loved it. Ms. Ral almost always praised her work. Even if it was inappropriate at times. Coming up with an actual idea however was always a challenge. A sudden knock had snapped the freckled brunette out of her daze.

  
The teacher hurried to opened the door. Ms. Ral looked as though she had just walked through a smoke pit. Large black splotches littered her arms and hands. Small smears of dark charcoal were also spotted across her face. A gentle smile danced across her face. “Hi there. You must be the new transfer student, correct?” She asked. Krista was too stunned to get out her name without stuttering, so she let the transfer papers in her hand do the talking for her. Miss Ral gently took the papers from the smaller girl and examined them closely. "Krista, huh? Welcome to the class! If you find an empty seat go ahead and take it, I'll be right back with some papers for your parents." Krista nodded and watched the teacher go skip away to her desk. The short girl looked around, trying to find an empty seat. Next to a slouched brunet with freckles dusting her face there was an empty seat. There was a moment of hesitation before she finally started closing the distance between her and the empty desk. "E-excuse me." She stuttered. "Is this seat taken?" Looking up at the short blonde with a bored expression, the brunette simply shook her head and answered "It's all yours." Without a second thought, Ymir quietly went back to sketching small scribbles across her paper.

  
She nodded and sat down. Krista shifted away from the taller woman and pulled out her own sketch book and charcoal pencils. She looked back up to the teacher who still seemed the be rifling through her desk, she guessed she had time to sketch a bit before she was given an assignment.  Ymir raised a brow at the smaller girl. Was she being that intimidating already? What had caused her to want to move away so quickly? The tall teen sighed and stared off into space. "Jeez, haven't said a word and she's already afraid of me." A sly smirk suddenly stretched across her face. "Maybe I can have a little fun with this though." She thought. Krista tried to ignore the smirk on the other woman's face and continued with sketching a woman in contrapposto stance. Sadly, she realized too late that she made the lines on the arms wrong. She frowned and furrowed her brows, trying to fix her mistake but you can only do so much fixing in charcoal.

Idea after idea ran through the freckled teen's mind. The teen looked so focused on her work. Ymir decided she would change that real quick. She began tearing pieces of paper into small, round wads. Various edges poked out from around her tiny, paper bullets, but she was confident they would hold together long enough to reach her desired target. After compiling enough wads, she began flicking them, one by one toward the blonde's drawing.

Krista drew and jumped in shock as a paper flicked onto her paper, then another and another. She looked at them confused before looking at the girl beside her. "Um, do you need something?" She questioned. The sly grin remained on the freckled teens face. She remained slouched against her desk. "Nope. Nothing at all." She responded. "Then why?" The blue eyed woman questioned, glancing at the paper she had flicked. "Please don't bully me, I just got here." Ymir rolled her eyes and straightened in her seat. "I'm just messing with you blondie, so chill." She leaned up and outstretched a dark, tan hand towards the smaller woman. "I'm Ymir by the way." Krista took the hand and looked at the girl with a frown. Was she still messing with her? "My name is Krista." She said. Ymir pulled her hand back just as quickly as she had extended it and sank back into her seat. Conversation was never one of her strongpoints, but Ymir was interested in getting to know the small blonde.  
  
"So, where ya from?" She asked. Krista smiled at her attempt of conversation. The girl hadn't seemed like the type to befriend anyone. "I'm from Alberta, in Canada." She said happily. "Were you raised here?" the blonde questioned. Small golden-brown orbs grew large in surprise. “Why would she move to a place like this? Of all places? Was her family forced to move here?" She thought. "Wow, so you moved from a pretty far place huh? And yeah, I was raised here. What brings you to this part of the country? Usually people would avoid living in the desert." Krista thought for a moment. "My dad sent me to live here with family. Do you like it here? Despite the heat?" She said.

  
Ymir hummed to show her understanding. "I see. Well... Let's just say this place has it's ups and downs. I don't mind it here, I guess. Not a huge fan of the heat though."  
The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "The heat is killing me." She stated. "In Alberta ten was a good day, here it is like forty degrees out and I'm melting." The freckled brunette gave the smaller woman a questioning look. "40° and your melting?! How? That's considered really cold here."  Krista stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Celsius! I forgot to convert it!" She giggled, hiding her face in her hands. "I forgot you use a different temperature system." Ymir couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Oh! Shit, I thought that seemed a little weird." She wiped away a tear from her eye, calming herself before trying to speak again. "Okay, now I'm on the same page. But really, you might want to keep those conversions in mind. Otherwise people will think you're crazy."  
  
The shorter girl grinned. "Thanks for the tip. I'll try my best to remember that."  
"Anytime." The tall brunette smirked. "So uh, what class do you have after this?"  
Krista grabbed her sheet and looked at it. "History with Mr. Ackerman." She stated. "What about you?" Ymir perked up in amusement. "Well what do you know, I do too. Looks like we'll be going to history class together." Just as if someone had overheard the two teens, the bell suddenly rang without fail. The freckled woman stood and began collecting her stationaries. She closed the pocket to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked. Krista picked up her books and nodded. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm glad I'll have one nice face in the class!" A light blush dusted the taller brunette's face. Ymir glanced down in awe at how short the blonde truly was. "She's so cute! And tiny! How can someone be so short?!" She thought. Ever since Krista had walked into the classroom, Ymir could tell already that she was smaller than most girls their age. However, looking at the young blonde while standing at her full height put a whole different perspective on things. Literally. The freckled brunette knew she couldn't continue to stare for too long. That would just create awkward tension between the two. So instead, she simply turned on her heel and gestured for the smaller girl to follow her.

 

 


	2. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to realize how out of character I make Ymir. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

Krista followed with a skip in her step. She was glad to have made a friend, and better yet a friend she had two classes with. Although Krista knew nearly nothing about American history, she could certainly try to learn. She idly thought about asking Ymir for help. She wondered if the girl was good at teaching. Maybe she was more into sports, with her build she seemed like she would be good at them. Especially lacrosse. "Um, do they have lacrosse here?" Krista asked, trying not to sound stupid.

Ymir glanced down at the blonde. "Hm? Uh... Yeah, we have that here. Why? Do you play?" She questioned. With a sigh of relief, the blue eyed girl shook her head. "No, but I like watching it. It is a fun sport though." She scratched her head. "Do you play any sports?" Ymir gave a small nod. "I see….Well, right now I play basketball. I tried out for lacrosse but, the coach said I was too rough; Bunch of wimps if you ask me. I also run track during the spring. What about you? Do you play anything at all?" She asked. The small blonde beamed with excitement. "That's amazing!" Her expression quickly changed at the comment of Ymir being too rough. "Lacrosse is rough! You are supposed to be rough! You can't get points if you don't hit and hit hard!" The small girl crossed her arms as they walked. "How could they expect you not to be rough, it is a violent sport, eh?" The taller woman couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the blonde so fired up. "Oh god, you are too cute." Ymir quickly wrapped an arm around her smaller companion, pulling her into a one armed hug. "And your right. I guess those girls just couldn't handle me." She laughed. The two girls had finally reached their destination. Ymir led them inside and sat down near the back of the class.

"C-cute?" A light blush quickly began to cover the blonde's porcelain cheeks. "Girls at my old school would break bones at their tournaments. Lacrosse is is painful sport." Ymir's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really? Man, wish I could play there. That sounds way more fun." Krista released a small laugh and nodded. "It is fun to watch. I filmed some of a match or two before, so II can show you some time." The brunette hummed in satisfaction. "Alright, I'd love to see some footage sometime." Krista sat down next to Ymir and looked around the class. "I have to warn you," She said quietly. "The only things I know about American history are that you had a president named Teddy Roosevelt and he started a war with Canada for Alaska." The tall teen chuckled at the blonde's suspicious behavior. "It's alright blondie. Most of us here can't remember half of what we're taught anyways. Welcome to American education." Ymir slumped forward in her seat, resting her head on her crossed arms. Krista looked at her with a confused expression. "My uncle had praised it so highly. So I have to be twice the good student here then back home to get the same grades!" Ymir couldn't help but outright laugh at the girl's last comment. "Haha! Oh man. I'm not sure what school he was talking about, but it sure as hell wasn't this one. I think you'll do just fine here though." She reached out to give the smaller girl a pat on the back. "You seem like the type who would study a lot. So don't worry too much." Krista pouted. "You mean you don't have school pride? I thought it was a big thing here. Cheerleaders and all that. Have the movies lied to me?" Ymir nodded. "Well yes, we do have school pride here. It's just that it doesn't equate with the studying or learning part of 'school'. The movies haven't lied to you, trust me." Ymir wasn't wrong though. Krista truly did study a lot. She spent a lot of time memorizing chemistry laws. Especially the periodic table song. The freckled teen was never one who had taken an interest in studying. Unlike Krista, she was basically the complete opposite. She never had a problem with hard work but, memorizing things that she would never use later on in life, seemed like a complete waste of time.

The shorter woman nodded in understanding. "In Canada we have this test every three years, and the schools find out the general grade average of all their students and gloat and laugh at the other schools in their school board. We also have this test every year and kids are randomly drawn for it and it is to see who places among all in the country." Krista shrugged. "My school used the come in eighth almost every year, we took pride in that. We also took pride in winning our goal star in being green, we have competitions though out our province of drama and math, our track and field teams, debate teams and mathletes get money and scholarships for placing. It is a lot to take pride in, with Canadian high schools. Do you guys have things like that?" It was a lot to take in, but the brunette did her best to at least look like she understood it all. "Uh, sort of? We have annual tests called the SAT/ACT exam. The exams test you on things like reading comprehension, writing, math and sometimes science too. Then a few weeks later you get your scores back. People like to gloat about it to their friends if they did well enough. The scores also show how well the education system is in the U.S. overall. Though now the system is trying to change that. Instead there's a new test being created that.... well...tests everyone on an equal level? I guess? It's tough to explain. Honestly though, if you ask me, it's all really stupid."

"Good." She stated. "Tests show you which areas you are weak on and where you are strong. It shows the teachers where they need to help you as well, so it is a better learning experience for all." As much as she wanted to argue against it, deep down Ymir knew Krista was right. Grades aren't everything but, they do show people what they can improve on. "I guess." She sighed. A sudden slap against the white board snapped the classroom into attention. Mr. Ackerman had arrived and was ready to begin. Ymir leaned over and whispered to the blonde. "Careful not to piss him off. He's got a short temper." She warned. Krista stared in horror at the teacher. He was around the same height as her but ten times more threatening. Many he was just passionate about history? Krista hoped. She didn't want to get on his bad side.  
Ymir pulled her notebook and pencil out to begin taking notes. This was one of the few classes she chose to pay attention in. There were very few times where she ever managed to fall asleep in his class.

Krista took in every word of his lecture, trying to write as quick as she could in the short form she was taught in earlier years. The teacher was interesting, but she had no idea what he was talking about. She would have to search about it online when she got home. However, for now it was scribbling down the notes and pretending like she understood. Ymir watched the blonde's face with amusement. Just like before, Krista seemed completely focused on her work. She looked so cute when she was trying to concentrate. Ymir couldn't help but watch. The blonde grumbled to herself as her arm cramped. "C'est des conneries. " She said under her breath, not noticing what she said as she flew along with the notes. American history was complex.  Ymir caught wind of what was muttered and chuckled in surprise at the girl's foreign cussing. "Woah! That's hot." She said to herself. "Doing okay over there shorty?" She asked. Ymir was eager to hear her cuss again.

Finally the lecture was done and Krista set her pencil down, staring at it as if it was the reason she had to write so much. "Mon dieu." She sighed. "Is that a usual note taking session?" Snickering at hearing the smaller teen speak French, Ymir nodded and leaned over to poke at Krista's cheek. "Yeah, that's normal. So do you curse in French often? Or did I just witness a rare occasion." The blondes face flared with red. "Y-You k-know French?" She stuttered. She didn't want anyone to know what she was saying. "I, I don't normally curse at all. I was just stressed and it is known to be a good stress reliever and I'm sorry you had to hear that!" Ymir couldn't help but laugh at the girl's flustered state. How could someone go from being so serious one minute, to being a flustered mess the next minute? It was too damn funny. The brunette took a few deep breaths before attempting to talk. "Relax, I'm not mad or anything. Just shocked, that's all. It's just... That was a bit unexpected, ya know? I don't really know much French but, I will say this. 'Tu es mignon'." She said with a wink. Krista stared at Ymir and covered her face, trying to cover the red that she knew was there. "Tu es courageux. I...I didn't think anyone knew French here. T-thank you."

"'Courageux'? How so? I'm just callin' it like I see it." She said as she collected her stationary. "What's your next class anyways?” The brunette was curious to see if luck would put them in another class together again. "It isn't a compliment I get often." She shrugged. Krista tucked a stray piece of hair behind her tinted red ear and looked down. "I have chemistry. What do you have?" Slinging the large bag over her shoulder, Ymir nodded in acknowledgement. " I see. Though I find it hard to believe a pretty girl like you doesn't get complimented like that often. Anyways, I have English class next. Wanna meet after school?" She asked. "I, I would love to!" She declared, her eyes shining with the joy she felt. "Where should we meet?" She smiled at the blonde's reaction. "Great! Let's meet in front of the school." She responded. It was the easiest place to meet since the small blonde was still probably unfamiliar with the layout of the school. "Okay! I will see you then! Have fun in your class!" She stood from her seat and stretched. "Bye, Ymir!" The tall brunette waved back to her new friend and left for class. "See ya later, squirt!" Even though she would never admit it out loud, Ymir was actually really excited that she would get to spend more time with the small blonde.

 

 


	3. Breaking Down your Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the longest one so far. I couldn't find a good stopping point without making the chapter seem too short. Anyways, enjoy!

Krista stood at the school doors with a soft smile as she waited for Ymir. She wasn't sure what they would do together, but she certainly would enjoy spending time with the girl. She seemed tough, but she was really nice. Krista liked her. Although as she waited, she decided to take out her history notes and reread them, just to make sure they would stick in her memory. Class had finally come to end, and Ymir was more than ready to leave. With her stationaries already safely packed away, the brunette slung her bag over her shoulder and made a b-line for the school entrance.

Masking her excitement with her usual bored expression, the brunette quickly found Krista. That nerd, studying while waiting for her friend. She must be really passionate about school. The tall teen snuck up beside the smaller woman and lightly flicked her head. "Oi, shorty. We just got out of class. Why are you studying?" Krista jumped and gripped her papers to her chest as if it would calm her besting heart. She was really tuned into her reading, American history was so unlike Canadian history. There seemed to be a lack of weather resistant wheat fields here. The blonde rubbed her head and pouted. "I have a lot to catch up on, besides, American history is kind of interesting. There are more wars and leaders here." She said, before giving the taller woman the brightest smile she could. "But I think you're much more fun to talk to!"

It was amazing how much information Krista had managed to grasp from just one history lesson. How could she have caught on to so much already? The brunette cocked her brow and smirked at her smaller companion. "Wow, learned that much about America already? I'll admit, that's impressive." Ymir couldn't help but blush from the girl's last comment. Hardly anyone ever attempted to make conversation with her. Her intimidating facade didn't allow people near her. However, the icy barrier she kept around herself for so long was beginning to slowly chip away. All because of one person she had met only hours ago. Krista almost smirked at the red of Ymir’s face. It was good that she got her to blush for once.

"Well if I want to stay here I should learn about it. Plus, I don't want to sound crazy like earlier." The blonde hummed, sighing and smiling softly. "I made the mistake in science. I was confused on how to get the beaker to four hundred and thirty without it breaking and shattering. I asked the teacher and the class laughed, but two boys were nice to me and helped me out. I think their names were Marco and Armin?"

"Yeah, your right. Can't have the new girl being known as 'the class dummy'. That would be troublesome." She said. Keeping a calm face while fighting away her blush was proving to be difficult. "So uh... Where do you wanna go? Any particular place in mind?" She asked. "I don't really know where anything is." Krista said sheepishly. "Are there any fun things to do?"  
"Hmm.. Well... There's a frozen yogurt shop down the street from here. Wanna go there? Their stuff is actually pretty good." The brunette suggested. "This is a small town so, sadly there isn't much to do here. Unless you get a bit creative, that is." She said with a smirk.  
"That sounds nice, it is really hot out today after all." Krista nodded. "And you can tell me all about what kind of creative things you've done here!"  
The brunette smirked at the mention of “being creative”. The small blonde clearly hadn't caught on to the the underlying idea behind what Ymir had meant by that. The freckled teen turned and began making her way toward the shop. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Okay!" Krista grinned, “So I guess I'll just follow you then?” She had no idea where the frozen yogurt place was. Was frozen yogurt popular?

"Unless you know a shortcut, then yeah, follow me." Ymir didn't always mean to sound so sarcastic when she talked with others. Sometimes it was something that just came out naturally, without warning. Hoping to dodge a bullet, she pointed towards a small huddle of buildings, not far from where they were standing, and added "It's a short walk from here. See?”  
"Okay!" Krista started walking towards the buildings with a bounce in her step. Ymir was thankful for her sarcasm having gone unnoticed . After a long moment of silence, the blonde decided on starting conversation again. “What kind of flavors of frozen yogurt do you like?"   
Ymir walked alongside the blonde, pondering her answer. "Well... Normally I buy something called Boba Tea. I don't buy the frozen yogurt very often. Have you had boba before?"  
Krista looked down, confusion on her face. "Boba? You mean like Boba Fett from Star Wars? They named a drink after him?"

The taller woman couldn't help but burst out laughing. Krista could just be so cute sometimes. "Hahahaha! Star Wars?! No no. It's a Japanese drink. Basically it's a slushy with gummy pieces at the bottom of the cup." She gave krista a pat on the back. "You really are just too cute." She said with a grin. Blood filled her porcelain face. "With the new movie coming out, I thought it was a promo." The blonde covered her face. "Not cute, just confused." Another small chuckle escaped from the brunette's lips. "I'd say your a bit of both, actually. It was an interesting guess though." She stuffed her hands back into her pockets. The shop was coming closer into view. "There." She pointed out. "That shop with the blue roof on it. That's where we're going." She gave a small nod of her head to point out the shop. "The blue roof," Krista repeated, looking for the building Ymir was talking about. "Oh! Okay! I'm excited! Should I be excited for something like this?" Ymir simply shrugged her shoulders. "That's all up to you really. I mean, it's just a drink so it's nothing too exciting."

She nodded at the first statement. "Then I'll be excited. I rather be excited and happy then content but bored." The blue eyed girl looked up at Ymir and smiled. "And it is easy to be happy around you." Ymir stopped dead in her tracks and looked away, frustration and confusion clearly settling into her features. The brunette had enjoyed spending the day with her new blonde companion, but there was still one thought that continued to naw at the back of her mind. "Easy?” She questioned, irritation clearly in her voice. “How so? Usually people avoid me 'cause I'm so intimidating. Why don't you?" It was a hard thing for Ymir to accept the company of others. For as long as she could remember, people had always kept their distance from her. Some found her to be intimidating. Others had tried befriending the brunette, but failed to make a connection. In the end, Ymir simply chose to accept her loneliness and move on. So why was Krista so different from anyone else? Was her kindness simply just an act? A lie? It was something the brunette still couldn't wrap her head around. Even now, Ymir still had a tough time putting any sort of trust into this new stranger. Whose to say she wouldn't just up and leave her, move on to befriending other people instead of her?   
"You're funny, and you're cute. You are playful and serious. You are tough with a caring side and you have all those opposites that make you a good person. That is why I like you." Krista stated, looking at the taller woman as if she was saying the sky was blue. It was so obvious to her why Ymir was great, did she not see that about herself? "Besides, a bad person wouldn't ask to spend time with me after school the very first day we met. I would never avoid the person brave enough to talk to me. Also I am Canadian and nice is built into us."  
A dark blush quickly covered the taller woman's face. She tried to produce a decent response, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. Instead, she gazed off to the side. A crimson blush still masking her tanned face. The short blonde grinned. "The blush suits you, you know." She said, giggling and poking Ymir’s arm. "You softy, you." The brunette’s emotions quickly began shifting gears. Ymir tensed at the blonde's touch. "H-how? You've accepted me, just like that. No one has ever done that before. I'm rude, harsh, intimidating, and really negative. People hate me. They always have. Yet, you don't?"

"What have you done to make me hate you?" She retorted. "You tossed papers on my sketchbook earlier, that is as annoying or mean as you have been today. You showed me where our class was, told me about Mr. Ackerman, you were a really good friend and we even talked about lacrosse! I think other people are being too judgemental if they are afraid of you. You are too nice, don't let those bigots bother you." Krista crossed her arms. "If I see anyone pick on you I will give them a piece of my mind!" Words couldn't express the torrent of feelings that began to overtake the taller woman's body. Was this girl some sort of Saint? How had she learned so much about one person from a mere few hours? For the first time, Ymir felt as if she finally had a friend. Words would never be enough to convey her gratitude. Instead, she closed any distance between her and the small blonde, wrapped long, strong arms around the petite woman, and pulled her into the tightest hug she could manage. "Thank you." She whispered.

The shorter woman melted into the hug, resting her head against the taller woman's shoulder and wrapping her small arms around her waist. Ymir didn't need to thank her, Krista was just being honest with her. The fact that she thanked her broke Krista's heart though. Was Ymir really that lonely? She would have to change that. "From here on out, you are going to be my best friend. Okay? So you can rely on me." The brunette muffled a small response into the girl's shoulder. She was still at a loss for words. But she was happy none-the-less.   
Krista simply snuggled closer to her, enjoying the comfort of the other girl. Happiness was her favorite emotion. After a long moment, Ymir finally released her embrace to wipe away at the small tears that began collecting around her eyes. It felt like so much was happening at once. Between showing affection AND making a new friend, everything felt very foreign to her. She wasn't sure how to deal with a situation like this. She would learn soon enough though. That much she was certain of.

"So, you're going to show me what Boba is?" Krista asked, her joy radiating from her like an aura. "I wonder if they have maple flavor!" The brunette nodded. "Mhm. Their flavors change every month so, they might just have maple flavor this time." She began making her way towards the shop once again, all while she was still trying to recover from earlier events.  
The girl skipped beside her, happily enjoying the sun. "Something cold will be great, it's so hot out after all." They got closer to the frozen yogurt shop and Krista jogged up ahead. "It's so cute inside!" Ymir joined her side and opened the door. The cool air wrapped itself around the taller woman's body like a large blanket. It felt like heaven. "Come on. It feels better in here than it does out there." The second she walked into the building her shoulders slumped and her entire body visibly relaxed. "It is so hot out there." She whined. "It is so nice in here. I think I'll move in here at least then I'll have frozen treats whenever." Following from behind, Ymir chuckled at the shorter girl's remark about the cold air. She had to admit though, it really did feel better than being in Hell's heat outside. Just like Krista, her body loosened and relaxed at the feeling of the cool air. "If you think this is nice, just wait. The boba and frozen yogurt will make things even better."   
"The excitement is back. " Krista stated. She gazed idly at the flavors of ice cream they had, and frowned slightly at the lack of maple syrup. "I think I'll get strawberry. What are you getting?" She asked.

The shop always had a wide variety of flavors on it's menu. To choose just one was never an easy task. Ymir never enjoyed this part. Maybe she would branch out this time; try something new. The usual choice was never a bad way to go. But maybe a different choice would be even better. "Hmm... I'll go with honeydew. Haven't tried that one yet." The blonde nodded. "Very sweet. Should I order this Boba as well?"  
"Only if you really want to. Wanna try mine first instead? You know, to see if you like it?" She asked. "Sure!" She said happily. The small girl had met so many germaphobes in her life she didn't want to just assume Ymir would let her. She never minded things like that. "You can try my strawberry yogurt then!"  
"It's settled then." She stated. Ymir approached the counter and ordered for both of them. Before setting any money on the counter, the brunette shifted her attention back towards Krista. "I'll pay this time. Think of this as my way of saying thank you. For becoming friends with me, I mean." She lightly scratched at her cheek with nervousness and turned back to face the cashier. Would Krista really be okay with letting her pay? Krista looked at her shocked. She was going to pay? Krista brought money, she didn't mind paying for herself. "You don't have to." She said. "But if you want to, I am calling dibs on paying for us next time. Okay? That way I can also thank you for becoming my friend." She smirked and gave Krista a solid nod. "Fair enough. You can pay next time." Ymir handed the cashier a small wad of dollar bills and walked back towards her blonde friend.   
"Thank you." Krista fiddled with her fingers. "Did you know the only store in Canada that accepts American currency is McDonald's. " She had no idea why she said it, but she did. Krista had no idea what else to say. "You're welcome." She smiled. "I didn't know that though. That's interesting." Ymir enjoyed it when the blonde talked about where she came from. She began wondering what things were like in Canada. Before Ymir could begin asking questions, krista suddenly began throwing out questions of her own. "So, um, what kind of things did you have as a kid growing up in America?" She knew of a few differences, like the lack of house hippos, but in Canada they generally taught things about England, not America. If there was one thing Ymir hated more than anything, it was her past. Her childhood wasn't the greatest. She usually avoided the topic whenever she could. "Well... I didn't have much when I was a kid. I rather not talk about it." The brunette averted her attention from the blonde.  
"I'm sorry." Krista understood well. "How about we talk about our school. What kind of clubs are there?" The freckled teen shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it." She was glad Krista hadn't pushed her any further on the subject. "We have a crap ton of clubs at school. Music, art, science, sports, the whole shebang! Why? Interested in joining one?" She asked.  
"Maybe, clubs are a good way to make friends." She stated. "I like music, and science, so maybe those would be good to check out. Are you in any clubs?" Technically Ymir was involved in quite a few clubs. Playing sports after school was just the same as being in a club. She hummed to show that she understood. "I see. That could be fun. I play sports after school so, yeah. I guess you could say I'm in a couple clubs. Basketball being one of them right now. Maybe we can join a club together." Her grin widened. "That'd be fun! I'll cheer for you at sporting events too!"  
The taller woman ruffled the blonde's hair. "Only if you want to. I'm not opposed to cute girls cheering me on." She laughed. Krista's enthusiasm was practically contagious. "Then I will cheer for you the loudest!" The blonde was determined. She would become Ymir 's number one fan. "Your team mates will be jealous!" Was Krista THAT determined to show her support? She must have a great love for sports if she's willing to do that. Ymir couldn't contain her happiness and quickly engulfed the smaller teen into a tight hug. "Has anyone ever mentioned how cute you are?! You really are just too damn adorable." She cooed. She leaned into the hug happily. "Has anyone told you how fun you are to be around?" Krista giggled. "Just you so far." She hummed. "Then other people are butt's. " The little goddess pouted. The brunette chuckled. "Can't disagree with you on that one." Krista repositioned herself so she could speak clearly, all while keeping her strong embrace with the taller freckled woman. "So, when is your next basketball game?" She asked, taking out her phone to put the date in. "I want to be there to watch you."

The brunette took great pride in having convinced someone to come to one of her games. "Next Friday at five." She stated. "You should come early to get a good seat." She added.  
"I'll be in the front row!" She said excitedly, putting down the date and time in her phone before slipping it into her pocket. "You're so tall, you must be good at it!" A light blush fell over the freckled teen's face. She quickly tried to cover it with a smug expression. Thanks to their current positions, Krista wasn't able to catch sight of the taller woman’s blush. Why did this girl have to be so damn cute? "Well, I don't mean to brag but, I'm one of the best players on the team." She smirked. "Really?" Krista was amazed. Ymir really could be the best player on her team. "Well of course! I've made some pretty impressive shots in the past.” She had confidence and that showed her that the taller woman was good. "I can't wait to see it!" Quite frankly it amazed Ymir that Krista hadn't seen through the brunette's lies yet. Sure, Ymir was great at basketball and her team loved her. But she was no MVP by any means.

A tall teenage boy wearing a blue neon uniform approached the couple. He was tall, like Ymir. His arms were long but fairly built. Long, unkempt hair covered most of his features. It was a wonder the boy could even walk straight without bumping into anything. He handed a large cup filled with green liquid towards Ymir. "Honeydew boba. Enjoy." He stated. Just as quickly as he had come, the tall teen stalked off back to the small room behind the front counter. "So that is Boba? " Krista hummed. "You're right. It isn't a bounty hunter that works for the sith empire."  
"Yep! Looks a bit strange huh?" Small, round gummies sat at the bottom of the green liquid. As gross as they might look, Ymir was ready to devour every last one. "Wanna try it?" She asked, holding the large cup out for the blonde. Krista looked at it with suspicion, but nodded. She took a sip of the brunette’s drink, getting one of the gummies and looking at the girl confused. She swallowed. "That was weird, but good."  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." She laughed. "Is it always so...slimy tasting?" She questioned, handing Ymir back her drink. The brunette nodded with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, sometimes. There are also boba that have juice inside them instead of being gummy. When you bite down on it, it pops in your mouth. They call them 'popping boba', I think." She took her drink back and sipped the large, colorful straw, hoping to catch a few boba in her first sip.   
"Oh!" The girl smiled. "That sounds great!" She liked it, but she was sure she'd like the popping Boba more. "They're pretty good. So are you gonna stick with the frozen yogurt? Or are you gonna get boba?" She asked. The girl hummed. "I'll stick with my yogurt, next time I'll get it." She agreed. The brunette nodded and took another sip of the sweet, green liquid. She hummed in satisfaction. "Fair enough." Krista stretched and gave a sigh of comfort. "I'm glad to be out of school."  
"Me too. Hey, let's get you a cup for your yogurt. You’re probably ready to eat right?" She pointed towards the large stack of cups on the counter. "Oh, yeah." Krista reddened, covering her cheeks. "I forgot about that!".Seeing the shorter woman so flustered was becoming an amusement. "It's all good. I'll grab us a seat while you take care of that." The store was never very busy so finding a seat was never hard. Krista smiled and nodded. "That sounds great." The blonde stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible as she dragged her chair backwards. It only took a few steps to grab her frozen yogurt and she was back at her seat and smiling at the tall brunette in minutes. "I have returned with this very frozen dessert!" The shorter girl seemed like she was beaming with excitement. Ymir rolled her eyes and leaned back against the hard, plastic chair. "I can see that. You ready to dig in?" As cute as Krista seemed to her, Ymir held back from launching herself towards the smaller girl to envelop her in another tight hug and coo at her cuteness.  
Krista nodded, scooping a healthy amount of frozen yogurt and eating it with a comical smile. "It's so good!" She squealed. "Ymir! Try some!" Taking the plastic utensil from the blonde's hand, Ymir scooped off a small bit and ate the colorful treat. The yogurt slid down her throat with ease, only leaving behind a sweet sensation on her palette. "Not bad. Thanks." She smiled.   
"So good!" She grinned. "Yogurt isn't that bad frozen!" Ymir grinned and took the last sip from her frozen drink. "Glad you like it. Do they not have frozen yogurt where you're from?"  
"Not in my town." She shrugged. "We were going to get one, but it didn't work out. No one went there and it ran out of business in a month." The brunette nodded to show her understanding. "I see. That's too bad. So you never got to enjoy this much back at home, huh?" "Not really." She shrugged. "I get to eat it with you, so this is better than being at my old home town. " A light blush dusted the brunette's tan cheeks. Receiving any sort of compliment from the small blonde was going to take some time to get used to. "Th-thanks. I'm enjoying this too." She muttered.

"I'm glad!" She stated. " It’s no fun if both of us aren't having fun." The blonde looked at Ymir and gave a small smirk. "Blushing, Ymir?"  
"Y-yeah! I mean no. I mean- It's just-" she sighed and took a moment to regain control of herself. Sadly, the dark blush on her face had only become worse. "Look, you're right. It'd be bad if only one of us was having fun here. I'm glad we're hanging out together. And no, I was NOT blushing earlier, alright?" She placed a hand on her chin and stared off to the side. "Smart Alec" she mumbled. "It is nice not to be the only one who easily blushes." The goddess giggled. "Don't worry though! It’s cute!" Ymir rolled her eyes and let out another small sigh. "Like I said, I wasn't blushing."  
"Okay, you were not blushing." Krista agreed. "Just like I am not eating strawberry frozen yogurt." Bowing her head in defeat, the brunette suddenly reached over the table to lightly flick the blonde's forehead. "Oi, quit being a smart Alec and eat your yogurt."  
Krista took a spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth with a grin. "I like being a smart Alec. "  
She leaned back into her chair and smirked. "Guess that makes two of us then." She retorted. "I will one day be on your sass level." The blonde vowed. "Then I will be a worthy opponent! "  
"You're getting there shorty. Trust me." She smiled. "So can I stand up to our history teacher, or am I still going to cower when he walks into the room?" She sighed. Ymir crossed her arms over her chest and let off a small shrug. "That all depends on you. I can't say how you'll feel when you see him next time." The brunette smirked. Mr. Ackerman scared the small blonde senseless.  
Ymir stood up and rounded the table to give the girl a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry. He's not out to get ya unless you give him a reason to." She laughed. "Anyways, are you almost ready to go?" She asked. Krista nodded and stood, taking the empty frozen yogurt container to the trash can. "Yes I am!" She said happily. "Alright then." She said calmly. The tall brunette slung her bag over her shoulder. Before opening the glass door behind her, she turned, held out her hand and put on a charming smile. "Ready to go, miss Renz?" She said jokingly. Krista smiled politely as she walked out the door. "Why thank you, Ymir. Who knew you were such a charmer." She laughed. "Well, I mean I already knew you were. Thank you for proving it."

"Well of course I am." She stated. A smug grin stretched across her face. She thinks I'm charming? Well that's a first. She thought. No one had ever considered the brunette to be kind OR charming before. Yet now she was thought to be both, thanks to Krista. Ymir looked down at her blonde friend, trying to plan out their next move. Sadly in the end, she came up blank. "So uh....are there any other places you haven't been to yet, that you're interested in seeing?"  
Krista hummed, putting her finger to her chin as she thought. "Well, I don't know what is in this town." She confessed. "However if there is a skating rink, I would like to see that. I've never been to an IHOP either, and I hear that is very American. Although we did just eat yogurt." The blonde sighed, not sure what they could do. She wanted to spend more time with Ymir, more than she would say she normally would platonically. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted to accept that yet. "How about a park?" Ymir quickly glanced around the area. The nearest park was back towards where they had just come from. Would Krista be willing to walk that far? She didn't want to disappoint the blonde, but she wasn't sure if walking such a far distance was what she had in mind. "Well.... The closest park is actually back towards the school. You sure you wanna walk there?"  
"I don't mind if you don't. " She said sweetly. The girl twirled her hair between her fingers. "The school isn't too far of a walk. What kind of things are at the park?" A slight blush took over the brunette's face. "W-well, it's a pretty big park. They are a few paths to walk around, a small playground, and then there's a large pond in the center. Sound interesting to you at all?" The brunette had doubts that Krista really had any interest in doing anything there. But, it still wouldn't hurt to mention it anyways. "That sounds amazing!" Historia grinned, taking Ymir's hand in hers as she excitedly bounced. "I've never been to a park that big!" Ymir shivered at the gentle touch. Historia's hand was so soft and warm. The brunette couldn't help but grin back at her smaller friend. "Alright then. Let's go."  


 

 


End file.
